The Lost Wallet
by N-Yera48
Summary: Usaha Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan dompet seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ia temukan saat acara seminar musik nasional. ChanBaek/BL/AU/RnR please.


**The Lost Wallet**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast(s) :**

Park Chan Yeol

Byun Baek Hyun

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Summary :**

Usaha Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan dompet seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ia temukan saat acara seminar musik nasional.

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

.

 **©N-Yera48**

.

.

.

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Hari ini ada seminar musik nasional yang diadakan di auditorium Universitas Jeonguk. Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik modern dari Universitas Seoul tentu saja mengikutinya karena seminar tersebut dibuka untuk umum. Ia datang bersama teman sejurusannya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berada di auditorium beberapa menit yang lalu, menduduki bangku yang telah disediakan. Pembukaan acara seminar sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , Minseok _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Hyung_ tidak datang?"

"Ntahlah. Kemarin mereka mengatakan akan datang. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum terlihat."

Minseok dan Luhan adalah senior Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di Universitas Seoul, sama-sama di jurusan musik modern. Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka sepakat akan mengikuti seminar ini bersama-sama. Tapi nyatanya Minseok dan Luhan belum terlihat sama sekali.

Pembukaan acara pun dimulai, diawali dengan kata-kata sambutan dari penyelenggara seminar musik nasional ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan getaran ponselnya yang berada di saku celana jeans yang digunakannya. Segera ia rogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel. Sebuah pesan dari Minseok.

 **From : Minseok** _ **Hyung**_

' _Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku dan Luhan tidak bisa pergi ke seminar. Kami harus menemui dosen pembimbing. Kebetulan ia punya waktu hari ini. Kau tau sendiri betapa susahnya untuk mendapatkan waktu luangnya. Sampaikan maaf kami kepada Kyungsoo juga ya. Oh, ya. Kami mengirim utusan untuk menggantikan kami, yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Hehe. ^^'_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannnya ke tempat yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Minseok dan Luhan. Benar, terlihat Sehun dan Jongin yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya seraya mengatakan 'hai' tanpa suara. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya melihat duo yang terkenal berisik jika bersama itu. 'Kenapa Minseok _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Hyung_ menyuruh mereka yang menggantikan sih? Lagi pula mereka kan dari jurusan dance. Ngapain coba ke seminar musik.' Sungut Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Sepertinya Chanyeol lupa akan fakta bahwa dance dan musik itu berhubungan. Chanyeol menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Minseok _Hyung_ dan Luhan _Hyung_ minta maaf, mereka tidak bisa datang. Katanya harus menjumpai dosen pembimbing." Bisik Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Heum. Tidak apa-apa kok." Respon Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

'Tsk! Fokus sekali.'

Chanyeol kemudian mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Minseok.

 **To : Minseok** _ **Hyung**_

' _Iya, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Semoga berhasil."_

Itulah balasan singkat Chanyeol untuk Minseok.

.

 _ **Annyeong naege dagawa**_

Sebuah nyanyian membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah panggung di depan sana.

 _ **Sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo**_

Terlihat seorang pria yang perawakannya termasuk mungil, berdiri dengan mikrofon di tangan kanannya. Ia lah yang sedang bernyanyi.

 _ **Huimihan kkumsogeseo**_

 _ **Nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo**_

Chanyeol terpesona akan wajahnya yang terlihat bersinar di mata Chanyeol.

 _ **Seolleime nado moreuge**_

Hati Chanyeol berdebar, darahnya berdesir.

 _ **Hanbaldubal nege dagaga**_

 _ **Neoui gyeote nama**_

Chanyeol hanyut. Semua yang ada di sekelilingnya terasa menghilang. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan pria mungil di depan sana.

 _ **Neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo**_

 _ **Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen~**_

 _ **Dugeungeoryeo~**_

Chanyeol memegang dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan debaran jantung di telapak tangan kanannya.

 _ **Oh, neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo**_

 _ **Haruedo myeoccbeonssik~**_

 _ **Saenggakhaejwo~**_

Suara merdu itu semakin gencar menggelitiki gendang telinganya.

 _ **Oh, neoege hago sipeun geu mal**_

 _ **You're beautiful**_

Chanyeol sepertinya lupa cara berkedip. Bola matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok di depan sana. Imut dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan, begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol. Seakan melupakan suatu fakta bahwa yang bernyanyi di atas panggung itu adalah seorang pria. Terbukti dari ia hanya memakai baju kaus berwarna putih, dilapisi kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru yang tidak dikancingkan. Ia memakai celana jeans, bukan rok. Surai madu kecoklatannya yang pendek dan juga dadanya yang rata. Perempuan tomboy? Sepertinya tidak, Chanyeol yakin itu. Tapi Chanyeol tak akan menarik kata-kata 'cantik dan imut' yang ia layangkan tadi. Dua kata itu sangat cocok untuk seseorang yang masih menyanyi di atas panggung. Chanyeol tak peduli walau pun ia adalah seorang pria.

Nyanyian merdu itu pun berakhir. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia juga melayangkan sebuah senyuman kepada peserta seminar sebelum menuruni panggung dan menghilang ke belakang panggung. Kyungsoo menginterupsi keterpanaan Chanyeol yang belum pulih walau sosok mengagumkan itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Suaranya bagus sekali. Kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin berduet dengannya."

"A–ah! Benar. Suara merdunya jika dipadukan dengan suaramu pasti akan menjadi perpaduan yang sempurna!" 'Aku juga sangat ingin berduet dengan si cantik itu, Kyungsoo!' –sambung Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan intonasi hebohmu itu? Semangat sekali."

"Suaranya bagus sekali sih. Aku suka. Oh, ya. Dia siapa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sepertinya salah satu mahasiswa kebanggaan Universitas Jeonguk dari jurusan musik. Penampilan dan suaranya berhasil mengalahkan cara berpakaiannya yang sangat sederhana untuk ukuran tampil di seminar nasional. Harus ku akui, dia keren."

Chanyeol setuju dengan pendapat Kyungsoo, pria itu memang keren dan cantik. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan bosan menambahkan kata 'cantik' untuk mendeskripsikan pria mungil itu. "Namanya siapa?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan pandangan jengah. "Chanyeol, kau tidak menyimak seminarnya ya? Padahal tadi pembawa acara telah menyebutkan namanya sebelum ia menaiki panggung. Jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu."

Chanyeol melihat ponsel masih berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Segera ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana. "Hehe, maaf. Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Entahlah."

Chanyeol tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Jika Kyungsoo sudah menjawab 'entahlah' untuk pertanyaannya, berarti berapa kali pun ia bertanya jawabannya akan tetap sama atau yang lebih parahnya tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Oke, Chanyeol harus memaklumi sifat Kyungsoo yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan beriringan di lobi lantai 1 auditorium Universitas Jeonguk. Acara seminar baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan mereka rencananya akan segera pulang.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku ke toilet sebentar ya."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo. Ia memilih duduk di sofa yang terletak di salah satu sudut lobi sembari menunggu Kyungsoo. Tepat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, penglihatannya menangkap sebuah dompet yang tergeletak begitu saja di kaki sofa. Chanyeol mengambil dompet berwarna coklat itu, mengecek isi di dalamnya. Terdapat sejumlah uang dan beberapa kartu yang terlihat penting. 'Sepertinya pemilik dompet ini tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeriksa kartu yang mungkin menerakan nomor ponsel si pemilik yang dapat ia hubungi. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada. Chanyeol mengambil kartu mahasiswa si pemilik dompet, "Byun Baek Hyun." Eja Chanyeol. Kartu mahasiswa Universitas Jeonguk. Chanyeol memeriksa kartu itu kembali, mungkin saja tertera jurusan atau sebagainya. Namun, hanya tertera nomor mahasiswa. Di dalam nomor mahasiswanya pasti ada tercantum nomor untuk jurusannya. Tapi, Chanyeol tentu saja tidak tahu karena ia kuliah di Universitas yang berbeda. Dan nomor untuk menandakan jurusan juga pasti berbeda. Chanyeol memasukkan kembali kartu mahasiswa itu ke dalam dompet.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ayo kita pulang." Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari sofa.

"Oh, jadi kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri gitu?" Kyungsoo tipe orang yang tidak mau berjalan sendirian, jadi ia tentu saja tidak mau pulang sendiri.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi aku harus–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat Sehun dan Jongin jalan beriringan, menuju pintu keluar. "–Oh! Hei! Sehun- _ah_ , Jongin- _ah_!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Sehun serta Jongin pun menoleh. Mereka melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka. "Ada apa, Chanyeol _Hyung_?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Sehun dan Jongin serempak.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi kalian pulang bareng Kyungsoo ya."

Sehun dan Jongin berpandangan sejenak, "Oke, tidak masalah."

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Chanyeol segera beralih pada Kyungsoo yang belum beranjak dari posisinya. "Kyungsoo- _ya_! Kau pulang bareng Sehun dan Jongin ya. Oke, aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol segera melesat pergi setelah mengatakan itu tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyungsoo.

'Tsk! Menyebalkan!' runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ya sudahlah, dari pada dia pulang sendiri lebih baik dia pulang bersama dua bocah ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan dompet yang ia temukan kepada pemiliknya. Tapi karena tak ada nomor yang bisa ia hubungi jadinya ia berencana bertanya kepada orang-orang di lingkungan Universitas Jeonguk. Chanyeol menghampiri seorang pria yang terlihat seperti mahasiswa.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Saya ingin bertanya, apakah Anda mengenal pemilik kartu mahasiswa ini?" Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan kartu mahasiswa yang ia ambil dari dompet yang ia temukan. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar dompet itu aman, dompetnya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Saya bukan mahasiswa disini. Saya hanya peserta seminar musik nasional yang baru saja selesai."

"Ah, begitu. Terima kasih ya." Chanyeol berlalu, meneruskan pencariannya akan sang pemilik dompet.

Chanyeol melihat ada tiga orang mahasiswi yang sedang duduk di bangku taman Universitas. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah buku tebal. 'Mereka pasti dari Universitas ini.' Pikir Chanyeol.

"Permisi."

"Ya?" Sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Saya ingin bertanya, apakah kalian mengenal pemilik kartu mahasiswa ini?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

Salah satu dari mereka mengambil kartu itu dan memperlihatkan pada kedua temannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mengembalikannya kepada Chanyeol. "Maaf, kami tidak mengenalnya."

"Dari nomor mahasiswanya, apakah kalian tahu ia dari Fakultas dan jurusan apa?"

"Maaf, kami tidak tahu. Kami mahasiswa baru dan dari Fakultas Sains. Sepertinya pemilik kartu mahasiswa itu dari Fakultas yang berbeda jauh dari kami." Jelas salah satu dari mereka yang lainnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Terima kasih ya."

Saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauh dari tiga mahasiswi itu, ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka walau samar-samar.

"Aku berharap ia segera menemukan si pemilik dompet."

"Iya, aku berharap mereka segera bertemu. Semoga mereka berjodoh."

"Hei! Sepertinya aku punya ide untuk membuat fanfiksi baru _Rivaille_ dan _Eren_ *****. Tapi aku akan membuat tentang ditemukan dompet, bukan kartu mahasiswa."

Chanyeol cengo sendiri mendengar pembicaraan para mahasiswi itu. Berjodoh? Dari namanya saja si pemilik pasti seorang pria. Akan dibuat fanfiksi tentang ditemukan sebuah dompet? Chanyeol memang menemukan dompet, walau ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia ingin dompet yang ia temukan sampai kepada pemiliknya dengan selamat.

.

.

Chanyeol melihat seorang pria keluar dari sebuah gedung di Universitas. Segera saja ia hampiri pria itu. Chanyeol harap ia tahu sesuatu tentang si pemilik dompet. "Maaf, permisi. Apakah Anda mengenal pemilik kartu mahasiswa ini?"

"Ah, ya. Coba saya lihat." Chanyeol memberikan kartu itu pada sang pria.

"Saya tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dari nomor mahasiswanya, ia berasal dari Fakultas Seni di jurusan musik modern. Fakultasnya terletak di ujung jalan sana." Pria yang mempunyai ciri memakai kacamata itu menyerahkan kembali kartu tersebut kepada Chanyeol, kemudian menunjuk suatu bangunan di ujung jalan.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. 'Ah~ Jadi dia dari jurusan yang sama denganku.'

"Oh, ya. Kartu mahasiswa itu hilang dan Anda yang menemukan ya?"

"Ya, benar."

"Sebaiknya Anda serahkan saja ke Pusat Informasi Universitas. Biar mereka yang menyerahkannya kepada si pemilik. Itu gedungnya." Chanyeol melihat ke arah bangunan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak kalau begitu." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, sama-sama." Si pria berkacamata balas membungkuk kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Apa harus ku serahkan ke Pusat Informasi ya?" Gumam Chanyeol. Tapi setelah memikirkan sudah sejauh ini ia mencari sang pemilik dompet, Chanyeol pun memilih mengembalikannya sendiri. Lagi pula ia malas jika harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang di Pusat Informasi Universitas. Siapa tahu kebanyakan dari mereka judes seperti orang-orang di Pusat Informasi Universitas tempatnya kuliah.

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Berada di sebuah bangunan dengan keterangan 'FAKULTAS SENI' di bagian depannya. Chanyeol mulai memasuki halaman Fakultas, sampai ia melihat seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya. Langsung saja Chanyeol menghentikan langkah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Permisi, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Ya?" Pria itu segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah Anda mengenal pemilik kartu mahasiswa ini?"

"Lho? Ini kan kartu mahasiswa Baekhyun."

"Ah, jadi Anda mengenalnya." Chanyeol sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Saya Kim Jongdae, teman sekelasnya Baekhyun. Anda siapanya Baekhyun? Mengapa kartunya ada bersama Anda?"

"Saya Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya saya menemukan dompet Byun Baekhyun dan ingin mengembalikannya. Bisakah kau menghubunginya, Jongdae- _ssi_?"

"Oh, baiklah." Jongdae mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan Jongdae dengan orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di seberang sana. "Yeoboseyo, Baekhyun- _ah_. Apakah kau kehilangan sesuatu hari ini? . . . Seseorang menemukan dompetmu dan ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Jadi, kau dimana sekarang? . . . Baguslah, kau bisa menjumpainya sekarang. . . . Tidak bisa, aku harus menjemput Minseok _Hyung_ sekarang. . . . Dia ada di halaman depan Fakultas kita. . ."

Mendengar nama Minseok, Chanyeol teringat seniornya. Tapi banyak yang namanya Minseok, jadi bisa saja itu orang lain. Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat Jongdae memperhatikan penampilannya sebentar. "Ia seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda. . . . Sudah, kesini saja. Kau akan mengenalinya nanti. Aku tutup ya."

Jongdae menyimpan ponselnya kembali dan beralih pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol- _ssi_ , tunggu saja Baekhyun di bangku itu. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini. Saya permisi dulu ya."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae- _ssi_."

Setelah Jongdae berlalu, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan si pemilik dompet. Tapi Chanyeol tetap harus memastikan, apakah si pemilik dompet benar-benar pemilik yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling. Fakultas Seni ini mempunyai desain bangunan yang berbeda dari Fakultas Seni Universitas Seoul tempatnya berkuliah, tapi sama-sama mempunyai 5 lantai. Keduanya mempunyai kemegahan tersendiri, menurut Chanyeol. Saat sibuk melihat-lihat, pandangannya menangkap seorang pria bertubuh mungil berjalan ke arahnya.

 **DEG!**

Chanyeol tercekat. Sosok yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya itu adalah pria yang bernyanyi saat acara pembukaan seminar dan ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian saat ia tampil tadi. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan perlahan. Mendadak sekeliling menjadi kabur dan semuanya bergerak dalam keadaan lambat. Suara nyanyian yang terekam di memori Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

 _ **Neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo**_

(Hatiku meleleh melihat senyumanmu)

 _ **Nuni majuchyeosseulttaen**_

(Ketika mata kita saling bertatap)

 _ **Dugeungeoryeo**_

(Hatiku berkecamuk)

 _ **Oh, neoui bomnare nae noraereul deullyeojulge**_

(Oh, aku akan bernyanyi untukmu pada hari musim semimu)

 _ **Haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo**_

(Pikirkanlah itu berulang kali setiap hari)

 _ **Oh, ireohge neoreul saenggakhae**_

(Oh, ini yang ku pikirkan tentang dirimu)

" _You're beautiful_ "

"Ya?"

"Eh?!" Chanyeol tersadar. Pria yang berjalan ke arahnya tadi, sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya. Jarak diantara mereka kira-kira satu meter, atau mungkin kurang. Chanyeol berdebar-debar.

"Kamu ngomong apa tadi?" Suara itu.

"A–a–ah! Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Kamu yang menemukan dompetku ya?" Tanya pria didepan Chanyeol. Bahasanya terkesan akrab untuk ukuran baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi Chanyeol tidak memusingkannya. Ia pun memilih untuk bersikap tidak terlalu formal.

"Ya. Kamu yang namanya Byun Baekhyun?"

"Benar. Jadi, dimana dompetku?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Untuk memastikan apakah kau memang pemilik dompet yang saya temukan, apa kau mengingat ciri-ciri dari dompetmu?"

"Baiklah. Dompetku berwarna coklat polos dengan huruf B kecil berwarna merah di sudut kanan depan, kemudian di dalamnya ada kartu mahasiswa, dua kartu kredit, dan kalau tidak salah seingatku ada 3 lembar uang sepuluh ribu won."

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berniat mengecek kebenaran dari perkataan si surai coklat itu. "Oke, saya cek dulu."

Chanyeol mengambil dompet yang berada di saku belakang celana jeans-nya kemudian berbalik, membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia lihat dompet berwarna coklat itu terdapat huruf B. Oke, benar. Chanyeol mengecek isi di dalam dompet, sekalian memasukkan kartu mahasiswa yang tadi ia keluarkan. Ada dua kartu kredit dan 3 lembar uang sepuluh ribu won.

'Ternyata memang dia pemiliknya.' Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Baekhyun. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh jarak wajah mereka yang bisa di bilang dekat. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa berjinjit seperti itu?" Chanyeol refleks mundur beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada dompetku."

"Ini, kamu bisa mengeceknya sendiri. Saya menemukannya di lobi auditorium Universitas Jeonguk. Jujur saya tidak mengambil apapun." Baekhyun mengambil dompet yang diserahkan Chanyeol, kemudian mengeceknya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah mengembalikan dan menjaga dompetku dengan baik. Ku kira aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya lagi." Baekhyun membungkuk dalam.

"He–Hei. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

"Kau pun dari tadi bersikap lumayan formal. Bahkan kau belum mengenalkan dirimu."

Benar juga. Chanyeol belum memperkenalkan diri pada pria si pemilik dompet yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu. "Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan musik modern, Fakultas Seni, Universitas Seoul."

"Apa?! Kita beda Universitas?" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah kagetnya yang terlihat imut di mata Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Baiklah, Chanyeol- _ah_. Kita berada di tahun yang sama, jadi jangan bersikap formal lagi. Dan sekarang ikut aku. Tidak menerima penolakan." Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau peserta seminar musik nasional? Berarti kau melihatku bernyanyi tadi?"

"Iya."

Disinilah Chanyeol sekarang setelah diseret oleh pria mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Di sebuah kafe yang terletak tak jauh dari Universitas Jeonguk. Baekhyun bersikeras mentraktir Chanyeol segelas _cappuccino_ sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menemukan dompetnya.

"Duh, aku malu sekali bertemu dengan salah satu peserta seminar." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendadak gemas dengan tingkah pria yang duduk didepannya ini. "Kenapa harus malu? Penampilanmu tadi keren dan suaramu bagus sekali."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup tadi. Itu adalah pertama kali aku tampil di acara seminar. Sudah mendadak, menyanyi di pembukaan acara lagi."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Yesung _Sunbae_ yang seharusnya bernyanyi katanya berhalangan karena ada urusan mendadak. Jadilah aku yang dipilih untuk menggantikannya."

Chanyeol tahu sosok Yesung, lulusan Universitas Jeonguk yang sedang merintis karir di dunia hiburan. Sangat disayangkan ia tidak bisa hadir di seminar tadi. Chanyeol menyukai suara khasnya yang kuat. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol harus berterima kasih kepada Yesung. Karena ketidakhadirannya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara merdu Baekhyun yang belum pernah didengarnya. Oke, abaikan pemikiran jahat Chanyeol ini.

"Penampilanmu tadi sangat bagus. Aku yakin Yesung _Sunbae_ bangga punya _Hoobae_ sepertimu, Baekhyun- _ah_." Chanyeol tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol- _ah_. Kau yang terbaik!" Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis andalannya –memperlihatkan _eye smile_ yang dimilikinya–.

Chanyeol membeku terpesona. Jantungnya bekerja ekstra, sampai-sampa ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang berdesir. Baekhyun benar-benar mempesona. Sifat Baekhyun yang apa adanya membuat ia akrab dengan Chanyeol hanya dalam hitungan menit. 'Cantik dan imut.' Dua kata yang sepertinya sudah dipatenkan untuk Baekhyun. Rasanya sangat disayangkan jika Chanyeol harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis itu–

"Hei, Chanyeol. Ada apa?" –tapi ia harus, saat sosok mempesona itu mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"A–ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Chanyeol memilih untuk meminum _cappuccino_ traktiran Baekhyun seraya melihat keluar kafe melalui kaca jendela, menerawang.

Inilah takdir Chanyeol. Takdir yang berawal dari seminar musik nasional dan dompet yang hilang. Setelah ini, hari-hari Park Chanyeol pasti akan dipenuhi oleh seorang pria mungil nan cantik yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

*) _Rivaille_ dan _Eren_ adalah tokoh yang ada di animanga Shingeki no Kyojin karya Isayama Hajime – _sensei_. Mereka OTP utama saya di fandom Anime. :D

Lirik lagu yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini adalah Baekhyun – Beautiful ost EXO Next Door. Semua pasti tahu lagu ini. ^^

Fanfic ini special untuk saya sendiri yang hari ini genap berusia 20 tahun. Bisa dikatakan hadiah ulang tahun untuk diri sendiri lah. ChanBaek's for special day. U-yeay! \\(^o^)/

Terima kasih kepada yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya. Silahkan direview~^^


End file.
